partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
Journal 3
__TOC__ Property of MarioIsRk a Entries Normal= Creatures Rock With Face and Emotions Normal= Objects Lovestone :Lovestone is a rare stone found in the Aelstone Forest that can make anyone who looks at it fall deeply in love with the first person they see. In theory, this rare stone may sound like the best thing that could ever happen to you, though in reality it's not. Lovestone is powered by love, and if exposed to too much hatred and anger, it will shatter. When shattered, all of its unconcentrated energy will burst out and transport you to Dimension #126. Lovestone's effect length varies depending on how long the subject is near it. Despite that, Lovestone's effects can never last forever. I encourage STAYING AWAY from Lovestone no matter how amazing it sounds. In all my travels through the Aelstone Forest, I've only found Lovestone in one spot, I marked it on this little map here: Locations Other Worlds? Normal= Dimension #126: "The Crystal Void" :At a first glance, Dimension #126, nicknamed "The Crystal Void", looks like a paradise with no danger at all, that is completely false! Dimension #126 is a terrifying place and this page will tell you why. BEWARE OF CRYSTAL BODIES!! Crystal Bodies are crystal-like humanoids. They have no vision and depend solely on sound and vibration. Crystal Bodies usually won't attack although if startled they will call a Crystal Guardian!! BEWARE OF CRYSTAL GUARDIANS!!! Crystal Guardians are larger than the majority of Crystal Bodies and usually carry around a large weapon. Using a high-pitched sound Crystal Bodies may summon Crystal Bodies from the ground. Only one Crystal Body has to be startled to summon a large group of Guardians. They can shoot crystal spikes at anything they find suspicious, try not to make any loud noises around them! They can create anything from crystal with the touch of their crystal staffs on the ground! They have no known weakness and might as well be invisible!! BEWARE OF CRYSTAL SHARKS!!! Crystal Sharks live in any kind of water in Dimension #126 and then will blindly attack anything, including their own kind. They are merciless fighters and will attack without a second thought! DO NOT EAT CRYSTAL FRUIT!! A product of the Crystal Tree, as delicious as Crystal Fruit may look to you, DO NOT eat it. The side effects include transformation to Crystal Body, sickness, death or even worse!! There are no known cures to the Crystal Fruit effects! ALL FALSE!! YOU CANNOT DIE FROM CRYSTAL FRUIT!! THERE IS ALSO A CURE, WATCH ASDFMOVIE'This dimension is DANGEROUS, I highly suggest NOT exploring it. The creatures that live here are terrifying and dangerous. The food that you can find here are deadly and has MASSIVE side-effects. Do whatever you can to AVOID Dimension #126!!!' Fairy Tear Fountain Normal= |-| Blacklight= Chill's Pages French Fries :Apparently Mario doesn't want this journal anymore so I TOOK IT WAHAHAHHA I decided to make a journal page about french fries cuz they're good. French fries are uh... well I don't actually know what they are but they taste AWESOME!1!1!1!!111!1111 Okay I'm done for now but maybe I'll write more later BYEEEEEEEE Mario :Mario is depressed and he's being REALLY annoying about it. Oh well at least I got this journal! I'm gonna write about so much stuff and it'll be EPIC Hmmm maybe I should let Carl guest-write a page that wood would be cool okay BYEEE Whatevermatron :Carl built an epic machine that helps people and it catches on fire! IT'S SO COOL but he claims it needs improvement. I wonder why? Oh well I can't wait to see what happens when it has more bolts Riding In The Golf Cart :Car~l aw dangit let's start again Carl and I are chasing a giant robot thing in the Mystery Lodge golf cart~~ OH COME ON well I guess I don't have to start over now that I got this far Anyway it's REALLY hard to write while we're driving this fast so I keep messing up my writi[]';\]-'\;]'- oops I asked Carl to say something for me to write down and he said "Ooh um! Write down that I'm being really heroic and that you're wit Category:RPG